


The Revelation of Who We Could Be

by umauzumaki



Series: The Revelation of Who We Could Be [2]
Category: Naruto, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mutual Pining, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umauzumaki/pseuds/umauzumaki
Summary: Lee wondered if it was a little too late for luck at this point. He leaned forward and rested his head on the table.“Lieutenant Lee,” a deep voice said above him a few moments later.“Commander Gaara!” Lee yelled as he jumped from his seat and stood at attention.When the look in the commander’s eyes appeared to be one of curiosity and not disapproval, Lee wondered if maybe luck was on his side.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: The Revelation of Who We Could Be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066964
Comments: 43
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story continues!

Lieutenant Lee found himself in Ten Forward continuing his groveling apology to Commander Neji for his behavior with their newest crew member. He still did not know what had come over him. Well, he did know, but he could not believe he had acted so quickly with no restraint. He knew the proper greeting for a Vulcan. He noted that they did not shake hands. He planned exactly what he would do and instead, he let his heart take control and his actions followed suit. 

It was shameful. He had embarrassed himself and by extension the entire crew by acting with no decorum. 

“Neji, I swear it was not my intention to hold the young Vulcan’s hand for so long,” Lee repeated to him.

“Don’t you mean shake?” Neji bit back.

“Yes, shake, of course,” Lee repeated.

Neji brought his hand to his face and with an exasperated sigh said, “I might believe you if that wasn’t the fifth time you’d referred to it as ‘holding his hand.’”

Tenten, the ship’s chief engineer and their closest friend, laughed between them.

A bright blush rushed to Lee’s cheeks.

“You know that it makes no difference whether the words had come from your mouth or your head, I’d know what you really meant,” Neji reminded him. 

“Yes, I am aware of your abilities, Neji,” Lee began, “but as my superior officer on this ship, you know that the last thing I wanted to do today was act as a poor representative for this crew.”

Neji removed his hand from his face and nodded.

“Please forgive my actions, Commander,” Lee pleaded, using his rank for emphasis. Lee and Neji had known each other since their days at the academy. He had seen how hard he worked to stand where he stood today and understood how highly Lee valued his role on the ship. Lee had a deep respect for his position and he knew that Neji saw that reflected in him every day. Until today. His response to Commander Gaara could not have been predicted.

“Yes, Lieutenant,” Neji replied firmly.

“And as my friend,” Lee continued, “you know that I want to speak with you and Tenten further about what is happening in my head,” and my heart, he finished mentally.

“Yes, that,” Neji said as one eyebrow rose.

“Well, Neji already knows so why don’t you start by telling me what just happened.” Tenten started. “From what I can gather, you held hands with our new Vulcan Commander, right?” A sly smile appeared on her face.

“I shook his hand!” Lee interjected loudly. “I shook his hand…with both of mine and held on for longer than most would consider appropriate,” he finished head hanging low.

“So? Am I missing the significance of this?” Tenten asked, eyes moving between Neji and Lee. “No one’s dead so it couldn’t have been that big of a deal.” 

“Vulcans do not shake hands!” Lee exclaimed. “It is the one thing I observed about them myself, but I grabbed him anyway without his consent! If it wasn’t for Neji, I might still be holding him against his will.” Lee only felt shameful at the notion of it. Though it seemed impossible, he sunk lower into his chair.

Tenten gave him a soft look and placed her hand on his arm. “Hey, it’s alright, Lee. You were probably due to embarrass yourself sometime soon anyway,” she said with a chuckle. 

Her attempt at a joke didn’t reach him. She patted his arm lightly so he would look at her face and asked, “Why’d you do it?”

“I…” Lee started but couldn’t continue. He remembered the moment he saw Commander Gaara. Blue-green expressive eyes appeared in his mind that he never wanted to forget. “I…” he tried again but still the words wouldn’t come. He glanced down at his hands and reminisced about the feeling of Gaara’s hand in his. His hand was so small, warm and delicate. Red returned to his cheeks as he thought about how much he longed to hold his hand again. “I…” he tried one more time and stopped again.

“Fell in love at first sight,” Neji finished for him. “You’ve always been such a hopeless romantic.”

“I…” Lee attempted for the fourth time and gave up. “I did not know that was going to happen,” he said at last.

“No one does,” Tenten replied and her eyes flicked to Neji for a second. 

Tenten, Lee and Neji had been best friends since their days at the academy. They studied together, trained together, and failed the Kobayashi Maru together. The dynamics between didn’t change until two years into their commission on the Enterprise. She didn’t know when it happened (though she’s sure Neji remembers the exact moment) but one day, he wasn’t just a best friend to her. One day she looked at him and saw her whole future. After years of friendship, she really didn’t know that was going to happen.

She smiled at Lee in understanding. “I haven’t seen you like this since Dr. Haruno.”

“He wasn’t even like this with Haruno,” Neji replied, shaking his head lightly.

The red in Lee’s face deepened. Of course he remembered how he’d been with Sakura Haruno. She was the first, and only, person Lee had tried to woo. If Neji believed he had it worse now… he shuddered at the thought. He had to think of something quickly to stop himself from repeating the mistakes of his past.

“Did you know that Vulcans are touch telepaths?” Neji asked them both.

Two sets of eyes grew as wide as saucers and the color drained from Lee’s face. 

“They are what?” he asked.

“Touch telepaths,” Neji repeated. “It’s why they don’t shake hands or engage in public physical contact,” he added for clarity. “I’ve had my suspicions about it but your interaction with him earlier confirmed my theory.”

Lee’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t fully process what Neji just said.

“Not touching is the ‘logical’ course of action for a species whose civilization prospers because of their ability to master their emotions,” Neji continued. “You’ve met my family,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “It can be difficult for those who have access to the inner workings of others to speak, let alone act on anything but instinct.”

Lee closed his mouth and let his brain catch up at last.

“You mean, he already knows how Lee feels?” Tenten verbalized her realization.

A nod was his only response.

“Neji, you are saying that I did not simply disrespect Commander Gaara’s culture by shaking his hand, but I also violated his mind with my thoughts?” Lee questioned in duress.

“I’m quite certain the man more accurately thinks he violated your mind by having access to your thoughts to begin with,” Neji answered. 

“That does not make it better,” Lee cried.

“I’m sure it doesn’t,” Neji replied, “but you wanted something to stop you from making the same mistake. There it is.” He looked at Lee with a wicked smirk. “You don’t want to risk baring your soul to him again, do you?”

For as much as Lee loved Neji, his candor cut him at times. He rarely sought to spare their feelings when the three of them spoke openly. He was more cautious when speaking with others, but he trusted them enough to not hide even the harshest parts of himself. Lee was honored by this but at this moment it stung.

“Baring my soul…again,” Lee echoed. He stared down at the table. With one act, he had unknowingly given himself away. How was he supposed to face Commander Gaara knowing that he knew his feelings? He barely knew his feelings! Having a secret crush on someone can make it difficult to focus when they’re around. Having a crush that knows about it is far worse than he could imagine.

The sound of Neji and Tenten standing pulled him from his musings.

“If it helps, you wear your heart on your sleeve anyway. You wouldn’t have been able to hide a crush if you tried,” Tenten said, heading towards the door.

“Good luck,” Neji said resting his hand on Lee’s shoulder for a moment.

Lee wondered if it was a little too late for luck at this point. He leaned forward and rested his head on the table. 

“Lieutenant Lee,” a deep voice said above him a few moments later.

“Commander Gaara!” Lee yelled as he jumped from his seat and stood at attention. 

When the look in the commander’s eyes appeared to be one of curiosity and not disapproval, Lee wondered if maybe luck was on his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara stared down at his hand again still feeling a lingering warmth from the touch. A feeling Gaara didn’t recognize hit him instantly when he recalled the thoughts Lee had for him. He closed his eyes and replayed the scene again. In his mind, he saw his dazzling smile, round eyes and long lashes. It seemed he had already catalogued the man’s face into his memory.

“I’m sorry about my enthusiastic Chief of Security,” Captain Gai said to Gaara as they walked down the hall. “I swear Lee usually has more tact than that.”

“It is illogical to apologize for that which you did not do and cannot change,” Gaara replied. He looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers. Somehow, he could still feel the heat from the lieutenant’s hands on his skin. Fascinating, he thought.

“Still, I’ll talk to him and make sure something like that doesn’t happen again. I know how you are about your personal space,” Gai said, making a bubble around him with his hands.

“That will not be necessary,” Gaara told him, eyes still lingering down.

“It’s not a problem. As my protégé, Lee is sure to take my words in stride,” Gai insisted with a thumbs up. “The next time you see him, he’ll be the epitome of Vulcan civility.”

“No,” Gaara nearly barked out. There was something in him that did not want the lieutenant to be reprimanded. “It would be in the best interest of all if I spoke to Lieutenant Lee myself.”

Gai looked at him with an unasked question hanging in the air. Why?

“Though we know this as my return, I am new to most of your crew,” Gaara began. “I am an outsider to them. If you speak on my behalf, I will remain an outsider. It is important that I familiarize myself with them so that we can function optimally as a team,” he concluded. He knew this particular captain would accept his logic. He was a man that believed in unbreakable bonds forged as a team.

“Right!” Gai exclaimed and smiled brightly at him. Gaara mentally noted that his smile was no match for Lee’s. “You’ve changed since the last time we served together.”

“Change is the essential process of all existence,” Gaara replied.

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Gai agreed. “I just never thought I’d see it on your face, and I don’t just mean that tattoo on your forehead,” he said with a laugh.

Gaara stopped and pondered that statement for a moment, considering how he might already be reflecting a change from the man Captain Gai had met before. Back then, he never would have suggested any plan in the interest of building the team. His path towards logic expressed itself in an almost aggressive way towards those unable to set emotion aside. Many considered him harsh in execution. He maintained his professionalism, never outright yelling about his dissatisfaction working with such fickle beings, but he made no attempt to appear approachable to them. The captain was the only person he acquired any sort of camaraderie with, only because he insisted on acting like a troublesome mother hen. He’d tried to mentor Gaara then, always offering a piece of unsolicited advice. He’d plead with him to take advantage of each day because they’d ‘never be young like this again.’ Gaara used to mentally roll his eyes at that notion, but while he was gone, he’d found himself thinking back to those words. There had been a significant change in him over the last few years. He had requested a return to the Enterprise because deep down, he recognized some positive had come from Captain Gai’s influence. 

“It was necessary,” he said at last. He stared back at Gai with the harshness he’d once displayed gone.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d think that was a smile on your face,” Gai joked.

“Then it’s good that you do know better,” Gaara said lightly. A joke of his own.

The two of them continued their walk down the hall in a comfortable silence. They stopped in front of a door Gaara knew to be his quarters. 

“Take some time to settle in and get something to eat,” Gai told him. “We have a meeting in the Ready Room in one hour.” As he made a move to leave, Gai placed his hand on Gaara’s shoulder and observed his response. He flinched briefly at the contact but said nothing. “Welcome back, Commander,” he said and walked away.

When he stepped into his room, Gaara sat down and took a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Two people had touched him today and he had allowed it. He wasn’t surprised by the gesture from Captain Gai. He’d tried to do the same many times in the past but usually stopped himself. It spoke to how much Gaara had grown that he didn’t stop this time. The touch itself did not matter. On his clothed shoulder, it did not have any effect on him.

Lieutenant Lee’s contact was a different situation entirely. Gaara stared down at his hand again still feeling a lingering warmth from the touch. A feeling Gaara didn’t recognize hit him instantly when he recalled the thoughts Lee had for him. He closed his eyes and replayed the scene again. In his mind, he saw his dazzling smile, round eyes and long lashes. It seemed he had already catalogued the man’s face into his memory. He wanted to see it again and see if there was something he missed. Gaara brushed that thought aside, stupid as it was.

He remembered that he told the captain he’d speak to him directly about the incident. That was a better excuse to see him again. He did not know what he would say once he saw him. He didn’t want to scare him away. His touch was unexpected but not unwelcome. It was illogical, but Gaara knew he’d let him do it again if he tried. He liked the feeling of his firm grasp and his mind was so inviting…He shook that thought aside as well and realized that he did know what they needed to discuss. It was unethical to have entry into anyone’s mind without their knowledge.

He left his quarters quickly in search of the lieutenant. He instinctually went to Ten Forward, thinking it was the most logical place to find him.

Gaara spotted Lee at a table with Commander Hyuga and an engineering officer he did not recognize. The Betazoid glanced up at him across the room, likely sensing his presence. He and their female companion stood and left Lee with a few words before exiting. Gaara moved towards the table where Lee now sat alone, and he briefly made eye contact with the commander as their paths crossed. The woman at his side whispered, “so that’s him?”

They must have been discussing him, Gaara thought and continued forward.

Lieutenant Lee sat with his head on the table and his eyes closed. Gaara stared at him curiously and wondered if he could feel his eyes on him. When he made no move, he decided to call his name.

“Lieutenant Lee,” he said loud enough to get his attention. The man shot up quickly at the sound.

“Commander Gaara!” he shouted. Gaara took note of his voice. He had not heard it before. It was as loud but kind, much like the smile that was forming on his face. He stood for a while longer and his eyes lingered on the man before him.

“May I join you?” Gaara asked finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a man that had just felt humiliated beyond all reason seconds before, Lee was surprisingly enthusiastic about seeing the man in front of him.
> 
> He couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face when they made eye contact. All the embarrassment and nervousness seemed to disappear in an instant—just as his plans had earlier that day. There was something about Commander Gaara that brought him peace. Perhaps it was the vulnerability he saw in his eyes.
> 
> Nothing was hidden in his pale gaze.

For a man that had just felt humiliated beyond all reason seconds before, Lee was surprisingly enthusiastic about seeing the man in front of him.

He couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on his face when they made eye contact. All the embarrassment and nervousness seemed to disappear in an instant—just as his plans had earlier that day. There was something about Commander Gaara that brought him peace. Perhaps it was the vulnerability he saw in his eyes.

Nothing was hidden in his pale gaze.

Lee could see every emotion swirling through his mind reflected there. At present, he could not see any disgust or even discomfort. Curiosity seemed to be the strongest feeling he saw. He wondered what about him interested the commander so…

“May I join you?” Commander Gaara asked him.

“Of course!” Lee shouted. “Please sit,” he encouraged in a slightly softer tone, offering the commander his own seat. As Gaara stepped forward and sat, Lee slid into the seat across from him that Neji had previously occupied.

The two sat in silence for a minute, both men staring, searching for something in the other’s face. Someone else may have found the situation awkward, but something electric buzzed in Lee’s heart.

“I believe it is pertinent that we discuss the matter of our introduction,” Gaara began. He opened his mouth to say more but Lee cut him off.

“Sir, I must apologize for my outburst earlier,” Lee interjected in a serious tone. He eyed him cautiously and continued. “At that time, I did not know that touch activated your telepathic abilities. Commander Neji informed me.” He paused for a moment to gauge Gaara’s reaction to his words. When he did not notice anything to be concerned about (just a slight raise of his left brow muscle), he spoke again. “I am sorry to have forced you into what must have been an…offensive situation.” He finished his apology with a low bow of his head. He did not expand on what Gaara had found in his thoughts in hopes that the commander would pick up the hint and avoid the topic as well. _You know my feelings, but we do not have to talk about that_ Lee thought.

“I did not find it offensive,” Gaara said simply.

Lee lifted his head and brought his gaze to the commander’s. He could feel the blush on his cheeks as his heart beat louder in his chest. _So beautiful_ he thought. He knew from the look in his eyes that Commander Gaara was speaking honestly. This was already going better than his experience with Sakura Haruno. When he confessed his feelings for her, offended was definitely one of the feelings she had. Offended, disgusted, embarrassed—those could all be used to describe Sakura when Lee declared his love for her in front of all of their friends. She had rejected him outright. His looks and his personality repelled her. He tried to prove himself to her, certain he could prove that he was worthy of her love with enough effort. Eventually, she did come to love him, just not in the way he originally intended. During their time at the academy, a meaningful friendship had grown between them but nothing more. When she was assigned to the Farragut, Lee realized it was for the better. There was no sense waiting for someone to love him back while he was bound for a ship with a five-year mission. If love was in the cards for him, he hoped he’d meet someone on the ship. As he stared into Commander Gaara’s eyes he wondered for a second time if luck really could be on his side this time. _I am still me so that is unlikely._

“I appreciate you saying that,” Lee replied, trying to force the thoughts away.

“I believe I am the one who must apologize,” Gaara commented. “You were not aware that touching me would grant me access to your mind. It was a violation that I try to avoid.”

Lee smiled at him again. “It is not a problem!” he shouted. “One of my dearest friends is a Betazoid, Commander Gaara. Surely you must know that leaves my mind open to him at all times! If you were not offended by my gesture, know that I do not feel violated by your abilities. Now we both know better for next time!” Lee exclaimed. When he realized what he said, his neck and face turned red. _Wait!_ Lee wanted to take the words back, worried Gaara would find the statement forward.

“Next time,” Gaara repeated. “Yes, I suppose we do.”

There was something light in Gaara's eyes when he said that, and it made Lee's heart flip. He left the door open for the next time. Maybe this really could be something more...

Once again Lee was smiling beside himself.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Lee asked. He wondered momentarily where his fear had gone from before. He had been so afraid of facing Commander Gaara when thinking about this moment on his own but once they were together the worries were gone.

“I have not yet eaten,” Gaara stated as a response. Not exactly yes but not exactly a no either.

Lee was pleased when Gaara accompanied him to the bar. They placed their orders with Choji and returned to the table. A member of the wait staff brought their meals to them soon after.

Their conversation went well. He told Lee about his previous tour on the Enterprise and they both shared stories about Captain Gai. Lee was surprised to find himself more at ease with Commander Gaara than anyone else. He was excited to find his attraction went beyond the physical. He was a wonderful listener and quite engaging in conversation. 

Nearly an hour had passed before Lee noticed Gaara’s attention begin to waver.

“Do you need to leave?” he asked.

“Yes, I have a briefing with the Captain soon.”

“Of course,” Lee replied.

“I found this lunch to be satisfactory,” Gaara stated plainly. “I hope that we can repeat this at another time.”

Lee was shocked at the sight before him. Gaara stood facing him with his hand reaching forward for a handshake. He blushed, realizing that he intended to repeat the gesture from before. He could not have guessed that ‘next time’ would happen so soon.

“I hope we do too,” Lee said, taking Gaara’s hand for the second time that day. At least it was only one of his hands this time. He gripped his hand firmly and hoped nothing too revealing was at the forefront of his thoughts.

As their hands touched, something foreign tickled the back of his mind. A thought formed that he was certain was not his own, but he was happy to hear.

_I like this one._

Gaara released his hand and nodded before walking away.

Lee stared at the commander’s back in confusion as he exited the room.

_What just happened?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Take a different risk._

“Commander Gaara!” Lee shouted. Gaara took note of his voice. He had not heard it before. It was as loud but kind, much like the smile that was forming on his face. He stood for a while longer and his eyes lingered on the man before him.

“May I join you?” he asked finally.

“Of course!” Lee shouted. _Quite loud_ , Gaara thought. “Please sit,” Lee encouraged, seeming to lower his voice a bit. He placed his hands on the seat before him--his seat--and motioned for Gaara to take it. Gaara thought back to a conversation he had once had with his mother regarding human courtship. _"A gentleman pulls out his date’s seat."_ He looked at the chair, then back at the lieutenant and stepped forward. If not for his control over his emotions, Gaara wondered if he might have been blushing.

Lee took the seat directly in front of him. Gaara stared at him for a moment and the easy smile on his face. _Mother would have liked you_ , he thought. He remembered what Lieutenant Lee had thought about his eyes and believed the word was a better descriptor for the lieutenant’s. _Beautiful._ Objectively so. Lee’s eyes were large, round, with lashes women used makeup to imitate and so dark Gaara let like he was being drawn into an abyss… _This is not a date_ , he reminded himself.

Remembering the purpose of this conversation, Gaara sat straighter. 

“I believe it is pertinent that we discuss the matter of our introduction,” he said at last. He couldn’t even start his next sentence before the lieutenant interrupted him. 

“Sir, I must apologize for my outburst earlier,” Lee declared in a serious tone. Gaara wondered when non-Vulcans began to consider a handshake an outburst... 

“At that time,” Lee continued, “I did not know that touch activated your telepathic abilities. Commander Neji informed me.” _Ahh_ , Gaara thought and raised a phantom eyebrow. Commander Hyuga must have explained some of the complexities of Vulcan culture, at least that which he understood. Perhaps this conversation was not necessary. “I am sorry to have forced you into what must have been an…offensive situation,” Lee finished. 

“I did not find it offensive,” Gaara said quickly. In the past, he may have. With another he would have. Yes, the simple act of touching was not one that he particularly enjoyed in most circumstances. The intermingling of thoughts and emotions with another was not often wanted, but with this strange man before him Gaara found it…alluring. He liked his touch, and he liked his thoughts. Offended was the furthest thing from his mind when thinking back to the memory. Flattered was a better word. 

He looked at Lieutenant Lee and hoped his demeanor communicated the truth of his feelings. Vulcan propriety aside, he felt quite content with their exchange. In fact, he still felt a lingering haze from those thoughts in his head. It was unlike anything he’d felt with Hakuto. He’d never felt much of anything with her even when formally bonded. Again, he heard his mother’s voice in his mind. She never liked his former bondmate. She wanted them to wait and give Gaara a chance to choose his own mate. His father wouldn’t allow it. Vulcan custom since the Time of Awakening wouldn’t allow it. He needed a mate ready before his first Pon Farr. Hakuto was from a respectable family and was a logical choice, if not a romantic one. When Gaara once spoke to his mother about feeling distance in their bond in his youth, Karura placed her hand on his face, smiled sadly and said, _“This is not how a bond should be.” She rested her other hand on his heart and continued. “You’ll feel it here and know it here” bringing her forehead to his, “when it is right.”_

“I appreciate you saying that,” Lee replied gently. The lieutenant’s eyes bore into his, bright and hopeful. _Maybe this is what she meant._

This moment with Lieutenant Lee felt right. Gaara noticed the blush that dusted Lee’s cheeks when their eyes met. His awareness of his own beating heart increased tenfold in response. He felt a twitch in the corner of his mouth, almost unable to stop himself from smiling at Lee’s soft expression. 

“I believe I am the one who must apologize,” Gaara said. “You were not aware that touching me would grant me access to your mind. It was a violation that I try to avoid.” _I cannot say why I did not_ , he thought.

“It is not a problem!” Lee shouted. The smile on his face was somehow brighter than before. “One of my dearest friends is a Betazoid, Commander Gaara. Surely you must know that leaves my mind open to him at all times! If you were not offended by my gesture, know that I do not feel violated by your abilities. Now we both know better for next time!” Lee exclaimed. Given his similarities to Captain Gai, Gaara wondered if he might give him a thumbs up to accentuate his point. Instead, all of his exposed skin started to resemble the color of his uniform. It only took Gaara a second to realize the lieutenant was nervous to have just admitted his desire to touch him again. His mother had once told him _“in spite of fear, a gentleman makes his intentions known.”_

“Next time,” Gaara repeated. If Lee could do it, so could he. “Yes, I suppose we do.”

He stopped himself from smiling once again, unsure of what the expression looked like on his face. His mother told him that he had human eyes. Hopefully they gave away what he was thinking now. 

Lee’s beaming smile seemed to confirm this.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" he asked. _Bold_ , Gaara thought. _If this was not a date before, it certainly will be one now._

“I have not yet eaten,” Gaara stated as an affirmative response. 

He followed Lee to the bar and placed his order with Choji. Choji was one of the few people on the ship that recognized him from before. “Welcome back, sir” he said after taking their order. Gaara nodded but said nothing in return--his focus on Lieutenant Lee. Choji made a face, glancing between Lee and Gaara and chuckled. When they returned to the table, Lee pulled out his seat again. _Definitely a date._

Lee proved himself to be a more than adequate lunch companion. It felt natural to listen to him and share stories of his life with him. Gaara told him about his last tour on the Enterprise, revealing parts of himself bit by bit. They went back and forth with stories about Captain Gai. Lee had a deep respect for the man that Gaara understood and appreciated. The more they spoke, the more Gaara enjoyed about his presence. There was something pure about him.

When Gaara felt his time would soon be up for his meeting, he was hesitant to go. Lee picked up on this immediately.

“Do you need to leave?” he asked. Gaara wondered if Lee was good at reading everyone or if he was just obvious to the man.

“Yes, I have a briefing with the Captain soon.” 

“Of course,” Lee said sadly. Gaara didn’t like that sound in his voice. 

“I found this lunch to be satisfactory,” he said offering his highest praise. “I hope that we can repeat this at another time.” Standing, Gaara decided to try something. _“If a date goes well, it is customary to end it on a positive note,” his mother once said. “Humans usually kiss, but I know that’s more than crossing the line for Vulcans. Instead, don’t be afraid to take a different risk.”_ She never gave an example of what such a risk could be and Gaara never asked. He was already bonded. He doubted his Vulcan mate would care for human courting rituals when they finally sought to wed. He should have considered every possibility, including the one that brought him here. He would have asked for more advice when the situation presented itself. 

_Take a different risk._

Given Lee’s response to him before, Gaara knew he was not against physical contact. He was not averse to sharing his thoughts, despite how vulnerable a position it put him in. It seemed to Gaara only...logical that they stand on equal ground moving forward. Schooling his face to remain passive, he reached his hand forward for a handshake and paused. He wanted to leave room for Lee to choose to continue this or not. As seemed to be common now, Lee blushed looking down at his hand. He seemed confused by Gaara’s posture at first, _but cute._

“I hope we do too,” Lee said and grasped his hand firmly. Gaara was only slightly disappointed that he only used one hand. He felt a spark instantly as they connected skin to skin. The warmth of Lee’s mind welcomed him again. He focused his attention on opening the connection formed by their hands. He kept his eyes on Lee hoping to see the moment of his success.

He had never tried this before. His bond with his human mother was formed naturally in his early youth. He had never actively sought to give another person access, however brief, to his mind. He wasn’t sure if it would work. He had a formal bond with Hakuto and he’d never come close to knowing her mind. This time would be different. 

_I like this one_ , he thought. 

He felt Lee’s awareness of the thought before he saw it on his face. Pleased, he released his hand, nodded and headed for the Ready Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek canon isn't always clear when it comes to Vulcans, especially how bonding works, so I'm taking some liberties with it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks after the encounter, Commander Gaara was still the only thing on Lee’s mind. 

He could not shake the feeling that the thought that popped up in his head was not his own. Sure, he knew that he liked Gaara. Yes, that conversation had cemented that fact in his heart. However, Lee was certain that it was not his thought. _But how?_ He was fairly confident that it must have been Gaara’s, but he possessed no telepathic abilities. How could he hear Gaara’s thoughts? He was just a normal human, right? 

For a brief moment, he wondered if he had unlocked something new in himself. He tried to test on Neji if he could somehow read minds with touch too and had simply never noticed. That produced no results. Just one annoyed Hyuga. Lee began to wonder if he had imagined it. Perhaps his hopeful heart wanted to hear Gaara acknowledge him… He wanted to ask him about it, but he stopped himself at every opportunity.

He stopped himself from doing a lot with Gaara. 

They had not touched since that first day. It was no longer necessary to shake hands—their introductions were done. And though he was a very hands-on friend, Lee felt it would be inappropriate to try to initiate any other kind of touch with the commander in public. The kind of touch he imaged seemed too intimate for the public with anyone. He wanted to hold his hand and pull him close. Cup his cheek in his hand and let his fingers move to the tattoo on his forehead. He wondered if the skin there felt different from the rest. _Was every part of Gaara as warm and soft as his hand?_ If he were a braver man, he may have gone to visit him in his quarters to find out. The thought made his heart race. That was too far a step for him to take.

__

__

For now, he enjoyed the time that they spent together. Though they were both busy on the ship in different roles, they managed to get lunch together as often as possible. Lee could admit that he had tunnel vision where Commander Gaara was concerned. When they had their time together, it was only their time and many of the crew knew to leave them alone. _The whole ship probably knows how I feel_ , Lee thought. But it did not matter. When he and Gaara had their lunches, he wanted to use their time wisely. He wanted to learn everything there was to know about him, so he did not care what the crew knew or greatly suspected. While he kept his hands in check, Lee allowed his mouth free reign to ask every question he could imagine at their lunches. He was surprised at how open Gaara was and how he never seemed to bulk at his questions or intensity. When he gazed into his seafoam eyes, there always seemed to be an honest vulnerability staring back at him. They grew closer with each conversation. It shocked Lee to discover that Gaara had experienced isolation and loneliness in his youth. Lee knew those feelings all too well. 

Growing up as an orphan, it was impossible for the loneliness to be ignored. Both his parents had been Starfleet officers and their ship had been destroyed defending a Klingon outpost when he was only five. It was said that the peace that now existed between the Federation and the Klingons was inspired by this sacrifice. It did not make things any easier for Lee though. He had only vague memories of them, but he always felt a pain in his heart when he tried. At the time their ship was destroyed, Lee was being cared for by one of his mother’s close friends. His parents were planning to retire following this final mission. The destruction of the Enterprise-C could not have been predicted. In an instant, Lee’s life was changed forever. Neither of his parents had any surviving relatives so Lee was brought to earth and raised in an orphanage. He was different from everyone around him; his early years were spent on many different bases throughout The Federation, so he did not blend quickly with the other children. His only friend was a boy not much younger than him whose parents had died with his. He was desperate to belong but never found the right people or the right place to do it. He knew in his heart that Starfleet was that place. He wanted to walk in his parent’s footsteps and honor them with what he could accomplish. More than anything, he wanted to be seen and feel connected to something. The academy brought him his closest friends, Neji and Tenten, and together they fought every day to earn their spots on the Enterprise-D. This brought him Captain Gai, a mentor who felt more like a father than anyone else he had ever known. Still, loneliness and pain echoed in his heart. Despite all the ways Starfleet had been an answer for him, something was missing.

Each lunch he spent with Gaara made Lee wonder if he was the thing that he was missing. He felt connected to him beyond what he had experienced before. Their stories were different—they were different—but they were also the same. They both sought acceptance, but even more clearly, they both sought to be fully known and accepted as is. He knew that he could be that person for Gaara. All the little things Gaara revealed about himself during their lunches drew Lee’s heart closer to him. He felt like Gaara could be that person for him. Given the thought he possibly heard, maybe he was right about that. _Maybe he feels what I feel when we are together?_

He was too afraid to ask.

When they were together, he barely even remembered it.

Unfortunately, when they were apart, it was all he could think about. _I like this one._ That is what he heard. What did it mean? Was he affirming a friendship with him or did Gaara like him the way that Lee _liked_ him? Would he mind him asking? Neji told him it would be better to just confront him with it instead of driving himself mad. _Poor Neji_ , Lee thought. _Listening to me is probably driving him mad._ He told him he would bring it up when the time was right. But it seemed Lee only found the courage to try to ask at night—probably because he knew that Gaara spent his evenings in mediation rather than eating with the crew.

Captain Gai’s birthday was the first time Lee saw Commander Gaara after 20:00 hours. They held a party for him in Ten Forward. Throughout the night, the entire crew came in intervals to celebrate. Lee had spent most of the night at Gai’s side. As the festivities wound down, Captain Gai invited people back to his quarters for a night cap. Lee did not drink, but he was still enjoying the party and the company, so he joined them. He was surprised when Gaara appeared at the captain’s door. Apparently, he had promised to shorten his meditation to make an appearance. Gai’s quarters were more crowded than usual. People were rowdier than usual and huddled closely together. Lee himself sat snuggly on the couch with a very inebriated Tenten at his side. Counselor Ino sat on her other side listening _patiently enough_ as she explained in great-detail the inner workings of the ship’s engine. Lee could see the discomfort on Gaara’s face from across the room until their eyes met. Gaara seemed to relax instantly once he saw him. Lee watched him as he greeted the captain and wished him well on his birthday. He watched him turn from him and make his way towards the couch he was sitting on. He removed his gaze for a moment to look around for a spot for Gaara to sit. There was barely any room on the couch and no free seats available. As Gaara grew closely, Lee decided he would offer him his seat. 

He made a move to stand when he noticed Gaara’s hand raise to stop him. Soon, he felt pressure on his side as Gaara squeezed in closely beside him, creating a seat for himself on the crowded couch. 

Lee sat in a daze feeling Gaara’s shoulder against his own. He couldn’t think--could barely breathe. He was only aware of Gaara’s presence and the warmth radiating from his shoulder. I guess he just burns hot, Lee thought. He was sure that Gaara had spoken, but his mind was too cloudy to comprehend what he’d said. He glanced at their shoulders pressed together for a moment then up at Gaara’s eyes. 

Lee heard the thundering sounds of his heart beating in his ears.

Gaara’s gaze, also so easy to read, was intense and almost... _passionate?_

All that Lee knew was that this was an intimate moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My Gaalee/Star Trek heart is excited to share more!
> 
> See the table scene [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/umauzumaki/636487783838564352)!


End file.
